The Discarded Seal of Ivan the Terrible
The Moat The teams had to cross over two "islands" using a plank. If someone falls, both players must start over. The First four teams advance to the next round. The Steps of Knowledge One of the most fear czars in Russia was Ivan the Terrible. A Gifted Soilder and a powerful leader, Ivan unified many independent kingdoms into a powerful empire. He built the famous Onion domes in Moscow. Legend had it he wasn't always the Ivan the Terrible. He summoned his faithful advisor. Ivan complained about being taken advantage of. After a short discussion, Ivan decided on "Terrible". He ordered an new seal to be made and gave his former seal to the advisor as an souviner. Unfortunately, Ivan lived up to his new name. His Advisor was exiled and the seal made's its way to the temple. The Temple Games The Green Monkeys consist of Elisa, a volleyball player who wants to be a pediatrician and Travis, a soccer player who wants to be a doctor. The Orange Iguanas consist of Ashley, a Horseback rider who wants to be the first female president of the United States and Jimmy, a Basketballer who wants to be a firefighter. First Game In the First Game, Elisa and Ashley must go under a table, Pop up in its holes and find the three syllables of "Terrible". In a close competition, Elisa won in thirty seconds. Second Game In the second game, Travis and Jimmy must use a slingshot to shoot down four soldiers. Jimmy had trouble early on with the sling shot, only getting two targets. Travis was much more adept with the slingshot. He knocked all of the targets, winning the half-pendant. Third Game In the third game, the girls throw Rings to the boys. Then they must toss them on pillars. The Green Monkeys won, giving them two pendants. The Temple Run Travis went first. He chose to enter The Crypt. In The Pit of the Pendulum, he knocked down column and successfully made it back to the platform. He proceeded into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers and Met his first guard. After completing the object, Travis headed down into the tomb of the headless kings. He continued onto the bottom floor. In the Quicksand Bog, Travis wisely used the ladder to gain access into the shrine of the silver monkey. He was quickly removed after grabbing the base with 1:14 remaining. It was his supportive team mate, Elisa's turn. Kirk was correct when he said "It's going to be close". After a sight delay, Elisa completed the Monkey and advanced into the room of the ancient warriors. Unfortunately, Elisa met a temple guard in the first suit of armor, which failed to open the door. Time expired as before she tried the last suit. Temple Run Results Trivia *The Temple Run is often called one of the most unfair runs in the show's history due to The Rooms the contestants had to go though to reach the Seal and the placement of the Temple Guards. *The Prizes were a electronic backpack, a sporting package and a ski trip to Colorado. *This was the only time in season three that a team other than the Orange Iguanas went for an artifact in the The King's Storeroom. Goofs *When one of the Headless Kings gets his head on and says "I'm Alive", he did not glow. *When Travis tried the first wall painting in The Jester's Court, the foot actuator fell off. Category:Season 3 Category:Artifacts hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Team Run Category:Green Monkeys Category:2 Pendants Category:Loss Category:Ran out of time Category:Layout XV